One Big Peculiar Advanture
by VeronicaPrincessOfHeartHope
Summary: Jake is just an ordinary boy who's life is turned upside down when his Grandma's death opens him a whole new world.


**Jake is just an ordinary boy that grew up with his Grandma and Mom telling him incredible stories about peculiar children and the world they live in. But when he finds his Grandma dead in forest he soon realises that the stories she was telling him are so much more than he first thought. With his new peculiar powers, will he be strong enough to defeat evil Jack Noir and his Hollows to save peculiar and human world? Will there be time to find love and more importantly; will it last? That and so much more sends Jake and his new friends on a mission to save both worlds.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Homestuck or Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children or any of their characters or any other material used. The only thing I own is the idea and OCs. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

The moon shone brightly this night and silver stars lit up the dark night sky like billions of tiny diamonds on a dress fabric. A young boy named Jake gazed at the beautiful sight outside in awe. Although he preferred day time, he loved star gazing. Sometimes when weather wasn't misbehaving, his mother Junia English would take him with he to her late father's observatory on the hill behind tjeir house and they would spend hours just watching and talking about stars and Jake loved it.

Suddenly doors of his room opened and on doorway was standing an elder woman with grey hair that were past her finger tips and neatly brushed, a bit paler complex with wrinkles and always kind expression on her face which was even more majestic with her never ending smile and her deep forest green eyes that were passed on her daughter and grandson as well. True that Hora Cadence English was quite old and usually wore dark green dress that touched the floor and walked with her walking cane but she shocked all of doctors in every hospital she ever was with how well she was both looking and functioned physically and mentally.

Jake's young chubby cheeks formed an ear-to-ear big smile when his grandma came closer and sat on the edge of his bed. She ruffled his already messy hair and Jake giggled. He climbed in her lap and looked at her with his bright green eyes and old woman laughed at his eagerness.

»How is my little adventurer today?« Grandma English asked cheekily.

»It was gweat Gran'ma!« Jake beamed. »Mom pwayed with me in the woods today and we went to see the water falls!«

Old woman smiled and caressed his hair gently. »That's wonderful my boy,« she said. »So which story you want to hear today?«

The only thing Jake loved more than adventures and stars, were tales of peculiar children that his mom and grandma were telling him before bed and they swore to all gods of Narnia that they are real. Peculiars were very special people that lived all around normal people while children lived in time loops that were created by their guardian or headmistress as she was usually called. Headmistress was an ymbrine, a special type of peculiar that could turn into a bird and manipulate with time. Jake's favourite ymbrine was Miss Stella Roxana Lalonde, his grandma's »adoptive« sister. His grandma met her when she was a young girl and lived with her in Roxana mother's loop with other peculiars.

»Twell me how you mwet Mwiss Lalonde,« Jake said.

»Alright,« his grandma replied. »When I was just a child my parents died in an accident I long don't remember. So they've sent me into an orphanage in London. One day when I was ten years old I met a girl named Stella Roxana Lalonde. We become best of friends. I spent day after day at her place that happened to be a time loop. Each twenty-four hours her mother would reaset the loop so she and her wards stayed safe. One day when I was 18 years old I went on a trip to France when I got a messahe from Estera, one of peculiars that the loop was attacked and that Lalondes managed to evacuate them all but that their home is completely destroyed. I never felt more sad and angry in my whole life. After that I met up with Roxana every week and she reported me how they all were doing since they didn't leave in the loop anymore. Years passed and I and Roxana kept in touch although we were miles away, me living on a small private island on Hawaii and she in New York. We did visit each other however. Anyway as even more time passed I got married to your, now saddly late, grandpa and have two daughters, your mommy Junia and your auntie Jasmine. Well Roxana became a mother herself but saddy the girls' father died soon after their birth. And she took in Aura and Dean Strider's - two of peculiars that were like her own children – children, five boys, two older ones and three babies. I and girls visited them often and played with them. Then Jasmine and Junia grew up as well and Jasmine married first and went to live with her husband. They got children together but after birth of the twins Jasmine got infected and passed away. Junia got you after that while Roxana kept on taking care of her wards. I and Junia still visited them however. But one day Roxana and her children were attacked again but they managed to escape alive and she and her mother hid themselves and I havent heard of them till this day.«

Jake listened to each and every word very carefully and hugged his grandma and she kindly hugged hin back and kissed the top of his head. They broke the hug soon after and after a war of tickling and tons of laughter she finally got Jake under the covers. When she was leaving jake suddenly pulled her by her sleeve and asked her to stay a bit longer. Old woman smiled gently at her grandson and sat on the edge of his bed again.

»Whai is it my child?« she asked.

»Do you think peculiar chwildren are still alive?« Jake asked in small voice.

»I believe so,« Hora nodded. »Because Roxana would be doomed before she would let anyone hurt her children.«

»Where do you think they are now?«

Hora sighed and caressed his cheek. »Somewhere safe dear Jake. Somewhere Devil himself won't ever find them,« she said. »Now go to sleep. Or your mom won't be happy with either of us«

Jake hesitated for a second before he peeped again: »Can you sing me a song? Please Granny?«

Hora smiled and kissed his nose. »How can I say no to that? Oh you little silly milly you!«

They both laughed and then she started to sing.

» _Hush now, mo stóirín_

 _Close your eyes and sleep_

 _Waltzing the waves_

 _Diving in the deep_

 _Stars are shining bright_

 _The wind is on the rise_

 _Whispering words_

 _of long lost lullabies_

 _Oh won't you come with me_

 _Where the moon is made of gold_

 _And in the morning sun_

 _We'll be sailing_

 _Oh won't you come with me_

 _Where the ocean meets the sky_

 _And as the clouds roll by_

 _We'll sing the song of the sea_

 _I had a dream last night_

 _And heard the sweetest sound_

 _I saw a great white light_

 _And dancers in the round_

 _Castles in the sand_

 _Cradles in the trees_

 _Don't cry,_

 _I'll see you by and by_

 _Oh won't you come with me_

 _Where the moon is made of gold_

 _And in the morning sun_

 _We'll be sailing_

 _Oh won't you come with me_

 _Where the ocean meets the sky_

 _And as the clouds roll by_

 _We'll sing the song of the sea_

 _Grá go deo_ «

By the time she stopped singing Jake was already sleeping. Old woman smiled and caressed young boy's cheek then kissed his forehead sweetly.

»Always works,« she mutered to herself and headed to the door.

She took one last look at her sleeping grandson and whispered: »Sweet dreams little adventurer,« before closing the door soundlessly.

* * *

 **Also on AO3**


End file.
